


Like a Breeze in the Night (Part 2)

by LymneirianApparition



Series: Like a Breeze in the Night [2]
Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Nudity, Original Character(s), Sylph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LymneirianApparition/pseuds/LymneirianApparition
Summary: After catching the Sylph thief Drinma, Simoun brings her back to the inn to meet her other lovers.





	Like a Breeze in the Night (Part 2)

The concierge at the House of Dawn's Drift was more than a little surprised to see the waifish young woman that traipsed into his lobby with frayed handwraps that did not cover her fingers and footwraps that did not cover her toes. With the bullwhip coiled on her hip and the hardened leather girdle armoring her midriff she looked like trouble and he'd have shooed her out while bellowing for Wati's city guard if she had come in on her own. But she was not on her own. Simoun was with her, and while Simoun and her two companions were indisputably strange and dangerous, they also tipped generously and were unfailingly courteous. Well, the big woman – Seelah – she was unfailingly courteous anyway. Simoun and that Half-Elf, Channa-Ti, could be odd at times. Bringing in this shifty-looking street creature with her dirty feet made it one of those odd times. But given that the girl appeared to be of the same uncommon species as Simoun herself – whatever that was – he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. 

The platinum piece that Simoun slid across the desk to them as they sauntered by helped that decision, too.

After passing the concierge's desk, Drinma felt all the man's doubts about her resounding within. “This is the nicest inn in Midwife District,” she whispered to her new lover. “I don't belong in a place like this!”

Simoun smiled back at her as they ascended the marble stairs. “You belong where you decide that you belong. Now granted, Seelah doesn't feel comfortable in a fancy place like this either. She'd rather stay someplace humble, like in Asp district. But after our exploits these last few months we couldn't stay out there anymore. We'd gotten too successful. Were drawing the wrong kind of attention. You know, thieves and the like.”

“If you're still expecting an apology for me lifting that fancy knife out of your belt, you won't get it.”

Simoun spun to face her as they reached the first landing. “For the last time, it's not a knife, it's a kukri. And why shouldn't you apologize for what you did?”

Drinma put her hands on her fellow Sylph's hips. “Because I finally learned I wasn't the only member of my kind in the world and I had an orgasm. Apologizing for that would not be sincere.”

“We'll see about that.” Simoun let the kiss linger for only a second. They needed to get upstairs. Inwardly, however, she did share Drinma's delight at finally meeting another carrier of the Air-Djinns' elemental blood. 

Even so, she still made sure that her kukri was still on her hip as she slid her new playmate's hands away.

The lavish apartment had a separate room for bathing and necessity and a main room with a luxurious fur rugs over a tile floor. The paladin's armor was stacked neatly in one corner. A nicer bed than Drinma had ever slept on stood against either wall with a terraced balcony between them. On the bed on the left Channa-Ti and Seelah dozed together, but the Druid and Paladin with their senses sharpened by years in their respective trades, woke almost immediately as the two Rogues entered the room. Seelah wore a thin lavender nightgown with slashes that ran up so far beyond her luscious, childbearing hips that it was nearly a tabard instead of a gown. It was something that the warrior woman who had lived her life within a cloistered military order of the goddess Iomedae would never have bought for herself. But ever since Simoun had made her a gift of several such decadent nightgowns, Seelah rarely slept without one. She would have loved to give Channa-Ti the same gift but there would have been no point, for now that there was no longer any reason for modesty among the three of them, she almost always slept nude.

Simoun hadn't expected them to be asleep this early or she'd have warned poor Drinma about that before they entered the room.

“Oh, come on. Don't worry about it,” she explained tothe girl Sylph who was covering her eyes and trying to back out of the room. “Channa-Ti is a Druid. She does the whole 'child of nature thing.' I'm actually surprised she's here and not sitting naked on a dune somewhere, letting the desert talk to her.”

Channa-Ti folded her arms, not particularly caring whether it hid her breasts or not. “I don't talk to the desert, I talk to the water beneath the desert.” To Drinma, she said. “I've explained it to her a thousand times. She's just telling you this to mess with me.”

Seelah chuckled. “I still say it sounds like a good way to get bitten by insects.”

Drinma blurted out, “Or to get sand in places!”

Everyone paused for a moment, amazed that she had spoken up so loudly, then Seelah and Simoun both burst out laughing while red rose up in Channa-Ti's cheeks to compliment the fiery color of her curls. “Go on,” she muttered. “Laugh it out, you two.”

Simoun put an arm around Drinma and side-hugged her close, proving with the gesture that Drinma's joke had fully brought her into their fold. “Channa-Ti, I notice that you're not telling her that she's wrong!”

Channa-Ti's large, brown eyes narrowed but her lip gave the faintest curl of a smile. “Fuck you.”

Simoun gave her new companion another squeeze. “Actually, I was going to fuck her and we were going to invite you two to join in, assuming you're not too tired since it looks like you've been busy without us.”

Seelah lay upon her side, propping her head on her hand and swishing one long leg back and forth upon the bedsheet. “We were sleeping. Gathering our strength since we knew we'd need it no matter what. We knew that if you caught your object of love-at-first-sight you'd probably be in a mood to celebrate. And if you didn't, you'd probably need some affection to console you.”

Simoun and Drinma looked into each other's eyes and their elemental electricity percolated between them where their bodies touched. Love at first sight, each asked the other without words. Is that what this is? Are such things real and can they last?

“You wound me, Seelah,” Simoun replied, letting the questions vanish. “Thinking I wouldn't catch her.”

Drinma grinned precociously up at the taller Sylph. “You only won because I didn't know we shared all the same powers. Give me a rematch and see how well you do.”

Simoun grabbed the girl's wrists and held them down at her side, asserting dominance and desire. “Not going to happen. You took my wager and you lost, and the terms were I get to keep you.”

The two scions of storms united in a tempest of kissing. Simoun's practiced, thieving fingers unfastened the leather armor encasing the girl's midriff and it clattered to the floor. With a pickpocket's efficiency, Drinma removed Simoun's bandolier of weapons and potions and began working on her wraparound skirt. No sooner was that task solved than Simoun laid a hand atop Drinma's head and the submissive Sylph immediately knelt. With her hand still on Drinma's head for balance she raised one leg at a time to allow the girl to unfasten her sandals and remove her leather shinguards.

“I was hoping we'd all get to talk for a while. Get to know her,” said Channa-Ti to Seelah who, like her, passively watched the shameless display. 

“I think you'll have to wait a while longer for that.”

They watched the Sylphs' gradual, fumbling journey to the other bed that left a trail of discarded clothing in its wake. Simoun emerged the victor of a brief tickle fight and sat atop Drinma, twisting and tugging her chalk-white nipples. 

In no danger of being heard over the Sylphs' riot of giggles, Channa-Ti asked Seela, “Are you sure we shouldn't be jealous?”

Seelah did not answer for a long time. “No, but what's the point? We knew we were falling in love with the wind...”

A lifetime in the Druid's ways gave Channa-Ti easy access to the end of the metaphor. “...And the wind never stays with you.”

Seelah's brown hand slipped into the Druid's and they watched the storm unfold.


End file.
